As Fate Would Have It
by IsItDead
Summary: Fourteen-year-old Dean and ten-year-old Sam are brought together by fate when John and Mary are engaged. AU SLASH WINCEST PSEUDO-INCEST UNDERAGE SEX Dean/Sam
1. Chapter 1: StepBrothers To Be

As Fate Would Have It: Chapter One: Step-Brothers To Be

"Dean! Come down and meet Mary!" John hollered from the main floor.

"Coming!" Dean yelled in reply, feeling annoyance clench in his stomach. He didn't want to go downstairs and meet his father's girlfriend, no, FIANCÉ. He was angry with his father for doing this. It felt disrespectful to his mother's memory.

He couldn't put it off any longer, so he went to meet his doom.

Mary Campbell was beautiful, with flowing blond waves, and a gorgeous form. He could see why his father had chosen her, not that it lessened his anger and hurt towards John.

"Mary this is my son, Dean." John motioned.

"Dean, this is my fiancé, Mary, and this is her son, Sam, he's 10."

Dean turned his head to get his first look at his future step-brother and his dick throbbed in his jeans. Right then and there he decided that the Sam would be his. The boy smiled softly at him and Dean grinned back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Benefits Of Nightmares

As Fate Would Have It: Chapter Two: The Benefits Of Nightmares

Sam was shaking and whimpering, in the throes of a nightmare. It had woken Dean from his sleep.

The Campbell's were staying the night. Mary in John's room and Sam in Dean's. John had offered to get sleeping bags and an air-mattress, but Dean had insisted that they would be alright sharing Dean's bed.

Sam whimpered again and Dean leaned over to shake him gently awake.

"Dean," Sam whispered as he stared up at Dean with teary eyes. "Shush," Dean soothed, "It's alright Sammy I'm here." He pulled the smaller boy into his arms. Rocked him slowly. Sam opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, that's when Dean popped a finger into his mouth.

His eyes went wide at that, but Dean continued to speak softly to him, "It's okay, Sammy. Just go back to sleep." The boy seemed to not know what to do with Dean's finger between his lips. "Sammy, just suck, it'll help you sleep." Dean barely held in a moan as the boy did just that.

His dick jerked, he wanted so badly for Sam's lips to be wrapped around it instead of his finger.

Sam began to drift to sleep again, slowly sucking on Dean's finger. Dean slipped a hand into his own pants and jerked off as Sam continued to suck on his finger in his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Horror Films And Comforting

As Fate Would Have It: Chapter Three: Horror Films And Comforting

"Boys, be good." John said to them as he and Mary walked out the door to go on a date.

Dean and Sam settled down to watch a horror film on the couch. The only light coming from the television. Sam was terrified, clinging to Dean. He didn't protest when Dean pushed a finger into his mouth, immediately sucking on it.

Dean had taken to doing that when they were alone whenever Sam was upset or scared and just wouldn't stop talking. Every single time it made his dick just as hard as the first time.

Dean pushed another finger into Sam's mouth. The boy eagerly sucked on both fingers.

Sam was sitting Dean's lap and he began to grind his cock against the younger boy's clothed ass. He jerked up hard and came in his boxers.

And still Sam sucked on the fingers.


	4. Chapter 4: Time For A Wedding!

As Fate Would Have It: Chapter Four: Time For A Wedding!

Dean and Sam were the only children at the wedding reception. So nothing thought anything of it when Dean had asked if he and Sam could go back to their room. They had been sent off with a smile and a wave from their parents.

The room had two beds, but they would only end up using one of them. Dean needed to be close in case of Sam's nightmares after all, and Sam was also so conditioned to sucking on Dean's finger he had a hard time sleeping without it.

Dean helped Sam remove the suit, his breath catching as pale, unmarked skin was revealed. His need causing him to make a sudden decision.

Dean lay down on his bed and pulled Sam up so that he was lying in between Dean's open legs with his head on Dean's shoulder. They were both dressed in only their underpants. Dean raised his hand to Sam's face, finding that pretty mouth already open for his fingers. He pushed two in and moaned softly as Sammy's tongue wrapped around them.

His other hand slid up Sam's chest, stopping to pinch first one nipple, then the other. Sam gasped around his fingers. Dean continued to play with Sam's nipples, watching as his underpants tented up. Sam wriggled, the action applying pressure to Dean's aching dick and he groaned against Sam's neck.

He removed his hand from Sam's nipples and pressed gently against Sam's clothed erection. Sam bucked into the touch and Dean slid his hand into Sam's underpants, gripping his young step-brother's cock.

Dean jerked Sam off, grinding his own swollen dick against Sammy's ass. The ten year old sucked his fingers harder. Sam orgasmed with a loud cry, Dean following moments later.

Dean turned off the light and they curled up together on the bed. Soon drifting off to sleep to Sam's slow sucking of Dean's digits.


	5. Chapter 5: Careful Manoeuvring

**I'm sorry that it's been a really long time since this has been updated and this chapter is really short.**

As Fate Would Have It: Chapter Five: Careful Manoeuvring

Dean had dozed off while reading a novel for school. He had found a trashy magazine a few days back and the images from it merged with images of Sam in Dean's dreams. He wanted to put his step-brother in ever single one of those positions.

He didn't realize Sam was in the room until a warm mouth wrapped around two of his fingers. Dean groaned and tore his eyes open to look at Sam. The boy was sucking on Dean's fingers with the enthusiasm he always had. His eyes were wide open and he was staring up at Dean.

Their gazed stayed locked for nearly five minutes, but then Dean lost the battle with his arousal and said, "Come on Sammy, I've got something else that you can put in that pretty mouth of yours."

Sam just continued to suck on his fingers, and Dean reached for the zipper on his jeans.

The transference of Sam's mouth from Dean's fingers to his dick had to be handled carefully. With the fingers still in place Dean had to manoeuvre Sam between his legs. Dean's cock brushed against Sam's cheek. Then Dean had to slowly extract his fingers while holding his dick right at Sam's mouth with his other hand.

It worked though and soon Dean's almost eleven year old(Sam would be eleven in two weeks) step-brother was eagerly sucking his cock.

Sam sucked Dean's dick with the same dedication that he bestowed on Dean's fingers. Dean had to bite down on his fist so as not to alert their parents that Sam was giving him a blowjob.

Dean had never had his dick sucked before, so it was over too soon. Dean's come shooting into Sam's mouth, the younger boy diligently swallowed it all.

Dean returned his fingers to Sam's mouth and spooned his step-brother. He wrapped his had around Sam's own arousal, and jerked the boy off as he told him about all the things he was going to do to him.


End file.
